bulbasaurisawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
What?
(sky) hey dave (dave) what (sky) bananas 2:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Sure (Shawn) THIS SHIT IS BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S! PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:09 Berryleaf (sky) actually shawn (sky) That's shit. Stop eating shit! 2:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) I hate you Sky 2:10 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) : Excuse me. Knock it off. 2:10 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) YOU REPLACED MY BANANAS WITH SHIT! (Shawn) *throws shit at Sky* 2:10 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) : If you don't wanna enter the Cannon of Shame, you need to calm your butts down. 2:11 Berryleaf (Sky) EWWWW (max) CHRIS IMA BE EVIL HERE FOR A SEC 2:11 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) : OK? 2:11 Berryleaf (max) If you don't shut up, I'll shove your butt WAY WAY WAY up the cannon of shame 2:11 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! (Shawn) Throw Sky in the Cannon of Shame! She started it! PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:13 Berryleaf (sky) damn right u better leave PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:13 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) No! YOU LEAVE! (Jasmine) Sky...I know what you want 2:14 Berryleaf (SKY) FUCK YOUR BUTTER BUTT SHAWN (Sky) wat 2:14 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) : EVERYBODY INTO THE OCEAN! (Jumps in the water) 2:14 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) The D...as in, the Dave! 2:14 Berryleaf (cody) *drowns chris* I hate Chris (cody) Chris is old and ugly (cody) Also he brought Sierra onto the show (heather) *runs over chris in a submarine* UGH, I DESERVE A MILLION DOLLARS! 2:15 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Ella) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? (Ella) I mean....HEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERRRYYYYYYONNNNNE 2:16 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) Swim! Swim! It's fun! (Laughs until he coughs a spider out) 2:16 Berryleaf (izzy) Woah, chris has a black widow in his throat (izzy) You're gonna die Chris! 2:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) O shet (Noah) Peeps be dying 2:17 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) Rotten sponge cake, anyone? 2:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) IZZY LET'S MAKE OUT BEFORE WE DIE! (Noah) Quick! 2:17 Berryleaf (izzy) WHAT THE FUCK NOAH (gwen) censorship (tyler) I work for Cartoon Network and you cannot say that Izzy 2:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) What? (Noah) IZZZY I LOVE YOU! 2:18 Berryleaf (tyler) I have a job now 2:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Lindsay) So do I! 2:18 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) Sponge cakes can summon SpongeBobs. 2:18 Berryleaf (tyler) Shut up Noah I need to keep this in line 2:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Lindsay) I work at the mall! 2:18 Berryleaf (tyler) Izzy is with Owen....and 2:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) Don't tell me to shut up! *slaps Tyler* 2:18 Berryleaf (tyler) Noah, you're not in this season 2:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) They broke up idiot 2:18 PB&Jotterisnumber1 sponge cakes summon a bunch of tiny SpongeBobs that crawl all over the contestants 2:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) What...? 2:19 Berryleaf (tyler) Instead of you there is....*turns over paper* Mike 2:19 PB&Jotterisnumber1 SpongeBobs: (laugh for stupid reasons) 2:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) Gross Mike (Noah) I hate Mike 2:19 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Mike) Hey! BlueBarracudas555 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:20 Berryleaf (tyler) We have Zoey, Mike, Heather, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Alejandro, Sky, Shawn, and Sugar in Total Drama Underdogs! 2:20 BlueBarracudas555 those are underdogs? 2:20 Berryleaf (tyler) These contestants have not had enough screentime according to the freshTV execs.... 2:20 PB&Jotterisnumber1 SpongeBobs surround the contestants in a circle and dance in unison 2:20 BlueBarracudas555 sarcasm 2:20 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) Well, Sky hasn't had enough screentime 2:21 Berryleaf (tyler) Whereas you Noah, have been hogging the limelight for 17 episodes! 2:21 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) LET"S FIRE CHRIS (noah) *fires Chris* 2:21 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) (dies) 2:21 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) YYYYAYYYYYYYY 2:21 Berryleaf (zoey) Mike what's your favorite ice cream flavor? 2:21 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) I was faking! 2:21 Berryleaf (mike) Vanilla (zoey) Me too (mike) I like rice too, but with no spices or sauces on it (zoey) Yeah, don't wanna add flavor to things. That would be terrible 2:22 BlueBarracudas555 Vanilla is a good flavor 2:22 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) SpongeBobs, ATTACK!!!!! (The tiny SpongeBobs chase after the contestants) 2:22 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) MMMM FLAVOR (Sky) I like French Vanilla 2:22 Berryleaf (trent) Bonjour Sunsummer7 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:22 Berryleaf (trent) I am German 2:22 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Wait....we're not talking about coffee......DAMMIT! 2:22 BlueBarracudas555 Hi Summer 2:22 Berryleaf (trent) NINE NIEN NEIN NEIN NEIN hello blue and summer btw 2:22 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) REMEMBER YOUR FRICKING LINES SKY! D'OH *punches herself* Hey blue and summer 2:23 BlueBarracudas555 Berry and Bulbasaur are making fun of Mike and Zoey 2:23 Berryleaf (owen) Wooohooo!! Underdog season yeah! 2:23 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) (gets out more sponge cake to summon a bunch of tiny SpongeBobs) 2:23 BlueBarracudas555 and other contestants 2:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) I love you Mike 2:23 Berryleaf (duncan) I need more screentime than Dawn and Noah 2:23 Sunsummer7 Cool. XD 2:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) I love you Zoey 2:23 Berryleaf (duncan) I haven't had enough screentime 2:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) Let's fall in love (mike) Zoey...I like waffles 2:23 PB&Jotterisnumber1 SpongeBobs: We sponges shall chase Mike and Zoey away! 2:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) COOOOOOLLL! Me too! LET'S HOOK UP! 2:23 BlueBarracudas555 Your Sarcasm is funny 2:24 PB&Jotterisnumber1 tiny SpongeBobs chase Mike and Zoey 2:24 Berryleaf (tyler) Oh, guys I can't intern this season, because I've been too much of a screenhog (shawn) Understandable (duncan) Yeah, sorry dude (owen) Yeah Tyler let someone else have a turn (owen) Because YOU took up one fourth of every episode of TDI 2:25 Sunsummer7 XD 2:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I wish Dave was competing *cries* (Sugar) FRICK DAVE HE WAS A SCREENHOG (Sky) I know right, he took so much time on there 2:25 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (The SpongeBobs scream at the top of their lungs and throw a bunch of tantrums) 2:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) GIRL POWER! 2:25 Sunsummer7 (Dave) : *suddenly back* SKY I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE 2:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Yasssssss! *fist bumps* (Sky) Dave is dead to me now 2:26 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (The SpongeBobs leap back into the water and swim away) 2:26 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) That's the spirit! 2:26 Berryleaf (chris) Zoey, Mike, Heather, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Alejandro, Sky, Shawn, and Sugar...you are Total Drama Underdogs! 2:26 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) YAYYYYYYY 2:26 Sunsummer7 LOL. XD 2:26 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) ZOEY! LET'S MAKE OUT! 2:26 Berryleaf (al) tarta de limón es bueno para los pies 2:26 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) Also, have you seen the SpongeBobs that I summoned from my sponge cake? 2:26 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) *makes out* (Heather) I'm better than all of you 2:27 Berryleaf (scott) Heh heh *rubs hands together* I'm gonna sabotage my team (courtney) I hate you Gwen you stole my boyfriend 4 years ago (gwen) Understandable 2:27 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chef) Listen up! 2:27 Berryleaf (al) Heather es una chica sexy (al) me gusta la sensación de pastel en mis pezones 2:28 Sunsummer7 Those people clearly are in need of more screentime XD 2:28 Berryleaf ikr 2:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome yeah 2:28 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) You're invited to a talk with me! 2:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Sugar is so cute 2:28 Berryleaf (owen) *fart* im so funny haha toilet humor never gets old 2:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) i know girl! (Sugar) YOU GO OWEN (Sugar) *farts on Owen* Let's have a fart-off! (Sugar) *farts* 2:29 Berryleaf (zoey) CONF: In the 2 seasons of Total Drama I've competed in I've been kind of out of the limelight...now is my chance to shine! 2:29 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (mike) ZOEY IS SO CUTE 2:29 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Chris) Let's throw a bunch of McDonald's at all of you (throws McDonald's products everywhere) 2:29 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Zoey Zoey Zoey (Zoey) Mike Mike Mike 2:30 PB&Jotterisnumber1 begins to rain McDonald's 2:30 Berryleaf (al) hay hongo que crece entre los dedos (al) tarta de limón gatito del arco iris taza volar maullido cebra bailando pantalla idiota 2:31 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) SPEAK ENGLISH IDIOT! *slaps Alejandro* 2:31 Berryleaf (al) no, i like google translate :( (courtney) I hate Duncan 2:31 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Newscaster: Day 1. Everything is crazy in the Total Drama world! 2:31 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) I hate Google Translate 2:31 Berryleaf (courtney) He never combs his hair, he doesn't floss his teeth, he doesn't clean his toes 2:32 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) Courtney (Heather) Gwen loves you (Sky) :0 2:32 Berryleaf (courtney) He doesn't clean the gutters, he has dandruff in his face bleh bshuostr (courtney) *rambles on* 2:32 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) MMMMMMMMMMMMMM *makes out with Sugar* (Sky) GIRL LOVE! Igor the Mii has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:32 Igor the Mii called me? 2:32 Berryleaf (chris) In today's completely original challenge, you will jump off Cliff Wawanakwa! 2:33 Igor the Mii Why i am here? 2:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) OK! *jumps off of a cliff* 2:33 Igor the Mii hey guys 2:33 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Things are crazy! 2:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) NOOOOOOOO SKY MY LOVE *jumps after her and farts* Hey Igor 2:33 Igor the Mii do you think (sky) is overrated 2:33 Berryleaf hello 2:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome no @Igor SKy is bae 2:33 Igor the Mii she is on the GoAnimate Fandom LegendKillerProductions has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Ew Goanimate 2:33 Berryleaf (shawn) *drinks soda* 2:33 LegendKillerProductions Hi. 2:34 PB&Jotterisnumber1 GoAnimate cast appears 2:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) SHAWN STOP DRINKING! 2:34 Berryleaf (SHAWN) CONF: IM SO HYPER CUZ ZOMBIES R EVERYWHERE HOLY CRAP U DONT KNOW WHEN THEY GET YOU 2:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) YOU HAVE A BAD DRINKING PROBLEM! Hey Legend 2:34 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Eric: That's it you are grounded for all time. 2:34 Berryleaf (shawn) *woozy* You know Sky, you're my best friend Hi 2:34 Igor the Mii Igor: "Hello, Everyone. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" 2:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I am? (Sky) i thought Dave was your best friend 2:34 Berryleaf (shawn) *pukes on sky* 2:34 LegendKillerProductions (James falls flat on his face.) 2:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) EW! GROSSS! 2:34 Berryleaf (zoey) Gross! 2:34 Igor the Mii Igor: You did something right, shawn! 2:34 Berryleaf (zoey) Shawn is different than me, that's disgusting! 2:35 LegendKillerProductions James: What's happening? 2:35 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Hello! I'm a talking anthro otter, how's life doing here?" 2:35 Igor the Mii Igor: "You have no idea how i hate sky!" 2:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) AHHHHHHH 2:35 Berryleaf (zoey) I hate outcasts. 2:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (mike) DIFFERENT PEOPLE 2:35 Berryleaf (zoey) I hate oddballs (zoey) ikr mike 2:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) GET AWAY GET AWAY (mike) AHHHHHH 2:35 Berryleaf (zoey) *throws a rock at shawn* 2:35 Igor the Mii Igor: "EVERYONE! LISTEN TO US!" 2:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) I QUIT! 2:35 Berryleaf (owen) i'm gonna fly iwne 2:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) TOO MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE 2:35 Igor the Mii throws a rock on (sky) 2:35 Berryleaf (owen) *falls into a bear trap* 2:35 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "But you know who I absolutely hate? Mike and Zoey. HEY MIKE AND ZOEY, THE BOOGEYMAN IS BEHIND YOU!" 2:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I am hot 2:36 Berryleaf (zoey) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 2:36 Igor the Mii Igor: "Sky. Listen!" 2:36 Berryleaf (zoey) SOMEONE DIFFERENT 2:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Ella, Dave, and Sugar would agree with me 2:36 LegendKillerProductions (The wrestler The Boogeyman shows up.) 2:36 Berryleaf (zoey) Oddball! Outcast! Weirdo! 2:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Right gals? 2:36 Igor the Mii Igor: "Sky!!!! LISTEN!" walks towards sky 2:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) And....guy I guess 2:36 Berryleaf (duncan) *in drag* Yes Sky 2:36 Igor the Mii Igor: "Sky, listen here." 2:36 LegendKillerProductions The Boogeyman: I'M THE BOOGEYMAN!!! And I'm coming ta GET'chu... 2:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I love you Zoey (Sky) Jk 2:36 Igor the Mii Igor: "On GoAnimate, a user known as L Ryan made you Overrated!" 2:36 Berryleaf (COURTNEY) You better stay in that dress or I'll punch you Dumbcan! 2:36 Sunsummer7 Who jumped off the cliff so far? 2:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I hate you go die in a fire (Mike) *gasp* 2:37 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Boogeyman, Sic'em!" 2:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (mike) DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SOEY! 2:37 Berryleaf sugar and owen i think 2:37 LegendKillerProductions James: This is getting strange... 2:37 Berryleaf (zoey) fuck you sky 2:37 Igor the Mii Igor: "Guys, Guys...Guys..." 2:37 Berryleaf (zoey) ooho 2:37 Igor the Mii (WHO WILL RP AS L RYAN?" ) 2:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Who would want to? 2:37 LegendKillerProductions (THe Boogeyman Boogeyslams Mike.) 2:37 Berryleaf (zoey) *cn censorship* 2:37 Sunsummer7 I think Sky jumped too 2:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH 2:37 Berryleaf (zoey) You stink Sky (zoey) You smell bad 2:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (mike) YEAH! (Sky) I hate you Zoey 2:37 Berryleaf (zoey) You're a big nasty doodoo head 2:37 PB&Jotterisnumber1 L Ryan: "I love you, Sky!" 2:37 Sunsummer7 I ship Sky and Sugar <3 2:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *throws a rock at Zoey* (Sky) SUGAR LET'S MAKE LOVE! (Sugar) YEAH! 2:38 Igor the Mii Igor: "OH NO!"" 2:38 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) *makes out with Sky* 2:38 Berryleaf (Scott) CONF: Ehhhh...yeah...If I want to win, I need to minimize my chances of doing so by sabotaging my team 2:38 LegendKillerProductions Things are getting NUTS! 2:38 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "This is crazy!" 2:38 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Duncan) I am hot 2:38 Berryleaf (scott) *throws a rock at duncan* Oops...heh heh 2:38 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) YEAH 2:38 LegendKillerProductions (Ezekiel) 2:38 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) SUGAR IS A WONDERFUL KISSER 2:38 Sunsummer7 inb4 a sky-sugar alliance 2:38 Berryleaf (scott) Conf: I am a master strategist 2:38 Sunsummer7 which takes out zoey 2:38 Igor the Mii cloaks on fire 2:38 PB&Jotterisnumber1 a cage traps the contestants 2:38 Sunsummer7 and mike and kills cameron 2:39 LegendKillerProductions (Ezekiel) I don't care about anything. 2:39 Berryleaf wow, forgot to add cameron to the underdogs 2:39 Igor the Mii Igor: sky, causing her to catch on fire "No more overratedness" 2:39 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Listen up! This orange otter is here to speak!" 2:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) SUGAR LET'S FORM AN ALLIANCE TO TAKE OUT THOSE STUPID LOVEBIRDS AND MURDER THE BUBBLE BOY! 2:39 LegendKillerProductions James: THis is so weird! 2:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) Yeah Sky! 2:39 Berryleaf (Cameron) o yah im here 2:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) YAY CAM 2:39 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Please stop this chaos." 2:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Cam let's make love! 2:39 Berryleaf (Cameron) I'm an underdog who won a season and merged in another (cameron) I need more screentime 2:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) *kisses Cam* 2:39 LegendKillerProductions (Lightning) IMMA KILL YOU CAM. 2:39 Berryleaf (cameron) Wait Mike lemme calculate your big fat butt mass 2:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) OO)OOOHHHH YEAAHHHHH 2:40 LegendKillerProductions ( (Lightning) chases (Cameron) ) 2:40 Berryleaf (cameron) *flops his hand on a calculator* math math science odjrsygpohhotp gfmath 2:40 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Cameron, look out!" 2:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) *smiles widely* 2:40 Berryleaf (cameron) If my calculations are correct, heobpobgpfpdsogr 2:40 LegendKillerProductions (Lightning) DIE BUBBLE BOY! 2:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) CAM IS HOT 2:40 Igor the Mii Igor: "EVERYONE! WILL YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!" 2:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) LET'S MAKE LOVE! 2:40 Sunsummer7 Now the Friendship Trio outnumbers Sky-Sugar 3-2 2:40 PB&Jotterisnumber1 minister appears 2:40 LegendKillerProductions ( (Lightning) attacks (Cameron) ) 2:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Shawn join our alliance! 2:40 Berryleaf (chris) so guys 2:40 Sunsummer7 Although Sky could always just get Dave competing and join her 2:40 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Minister: "Freeze!" 2:40 LegendKillerProductions James: Gahuh? 2:41 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Sky is cuter though 2:41 Berryleaf (chris) the screaming children win immunity 2:41 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) I QUIT 2:41 Sunsummer7 (Zoey) MIKE *slaps* 2:41 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Minister: "No childish behavior on recreational property! You guys are acting OOC!" 2:41 Berryleaf (chris) now ima chef 2:41 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) BEAVERS HAVE NO ASSOCIATION WITH ME 2:41 Berryleaf (chef) come back to bed (chris) yes master chef 2:41 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) I'M TOO GOOD FOR THESE PEASANTS (mike) I QUIT 2:41 LegendKillerProductions (The Boogeyman Boogeyslams the Minister.) 2:41 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Minister: "OUCH!" 2:41 Igor the Mii Igor: "Oh god, guys." 2:41 Sunsummer7 Mal: *takes over and kills Cameron* 2:41 Berryleaf (scott) Eh yeah ehhhhh heheheheheheh 2:41 Igor the Mii Igor: "GUYS. LISTEN!" 2:41 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Minister: "I need order!" 2:42 Berryleaf (scott) Ehhh *snickers* yeah ehhhh ehhh hehheheheh 2:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Wow...that was easier than I thought 2:42 Berryleaf (scott) EHHHHHHHH 2:42 LegendKillerProductions (The Boogeyman attacks all of the contestants with his staff.) 2:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) SUGAR I LOVE YOU! 2:42 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Hey!" 2:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) You too sweetie pie 2:42 Berryleaf (scott) Yeah Sky I need to put you in my alliance ehhh yeahhh ehhh 2:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Scott frick you 2:42 Berryleaf (scott) Mike hates nature y'know 2:42 Igor the Mii Igor: "Sophie, what you want?" 2:42 LegendKillerProductions James: This is crazy! 2:42 Berryleaf (scott) He also hates children 2:42 BlueBarracudas555 Favorite Girls from Each Cast? 2:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *pushes Scott off of a cliff* 2:42 Berryleaf bridgette zoey sky @blue 2:42 Sunsummer7 (Chris) I like children. :) 2:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Lindsay, Jo, Sky @Blue 2:43 Berryleaf (gwen) That's not creepy 2:43 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "The minister will have to set orders on you!" 2:43 LegendKillerProductions (A nuclear bomb is about to fall on the island.) 2:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I PUSHED SCOTT OFF OF A CLIFF! 2:43 LegendKillerProductions Nuclear Bomb: Nope! 2:43 Berryleaf (gwen) Oops, forgot I'm not sarcastic anymore, instead I only care about being friends with Courtney 2:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *does a happy dance* 2:43 Berryleaf (gwen) COURTNEY BABE ACCEPT THESE ROSES 2:43 Igor the Mii Igor: "Sophie, what the minster wants?" 2:43 Sunsummer7 (Izzy) : BOMBS AWAY 2:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) Sky is so cute when she dances 2:43 LegendKillerProductions (The nuclear bomb floats up into the atmosphere.) 2:43 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Order!" 2:43 Igor the Mii Igor: "Are you giving him orders to give others?" 2:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Awwwwww 2:43 Berryleaf (courtney) I happen to be allergic to that specific type of flower! 2:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *kisses Sugar* 2:43 Sunsummer7 (Scarlett) : you said it girlfriend (Max) : EVIL 2:43 LegendKillerProductions (Mordecai (the wrestler) shows up.) 2:43 Berryleaf (Chris) so fuckfaces 2:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I have forgotten all traces of my normal personality 2:44 BlueBarracudas555 I'm making a blog where you pick your favorites, least favorites and neutral contestants 2:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Who is Sky again? 2:44 Igor the Mii kidnaps Sky. 2:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I AM....YKS 2:44 LegendKillerProductions Mordecai: YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS! 2:44 Berryleaf (chris) Zoey, Mike, Heather, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Alejandro, Sky, Shawn, and Sugar 2:44 Igor the Mii locks Her on a cage Igor: "I kidnapped Sky!" 2:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Pronounced...Yehkiss 2:44 LegendKillerProductions James: MORDECAI?! Where's Rigby at? 2:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) YAYAYYYYY 2:44 Berryleaf (chris) Out of you, Zoey, Mike, Heather, Owen, Duncan, Courtney need to go to elimination 2:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) TEAMS (Sky) NOW 2:44 LegendKillerProductions (Mordecai groans and leaves.) 2:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I'm bored! 2:44 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Minister, you may now have the Pahkitew Gang (nickname for the PI characters) except Sky play with soft silly sponge cake." 2:44 Berryleaf (zoey) CONF: I vote for Duncan because he's rude 2:44 Igor the Mii Igor: "I kidnapped Sky!" 2:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) OMG (Sky) Duncan 2:45 Berryleaf (duncan) CONF: I vote for I vote for because I'm tough and a big boy 2:45 Sunsummer7 berry you forgot cam 2:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Zoey voted for you 2:45 Berryleaf o 2:45 Sunsummer7 oh yeah mal killed him nvm 2:45 Berryleaf (Cameron) WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS (cameron) *Dies* 2:45 PB&Jotterisnumber1 minister drops some sponge cake 2:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) OH SHET 2:45 Igor the Mii whacks Sky's head with a hammer 2:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN 2:45 Igor the Mii Igor: "STOP IGNORING ME!" 2:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) AND DO SOMETHING 2:45 Berryleaf (chris) tonight i have marshmallows 2:45 Sunsummer7 I guess it's 12 people after all 2:45 Igor the Mii Igor: "Sophie, i need some help!" 2:45 LegendKillerProductions (The Minister's head explodes, because that makes about as much sense as anything else that's happening.) 2:45 Berryleaf (chris) JK I'm gonna make this a sucky season and make it too much like survivor 2:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) YAYYYY (Sky) I am hot 2:46 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "OK!" 2:46 Berryleaf (chris) You're now Toiletflusha 2:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Zoey is hawt 2:46 Berryleaf (chris) The votes read one vote zoey (chris) one vote duncan 2:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Me love Zoey 2:46 Berryleaf (chris) one vote zoey (chris) one vote duncan 2:46 Igor the Mii Igor: "Make Sky out of the competition at all costs!" 2:46 Berryleaf (chris) one vote zoey 2:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Love Zoey so much 2:46 Berryleaf (chris) one vote duncan 2:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Zoey is bae 2:46 Igor the Mii Sophie, PMs 2:46 Berryleaf (chris) oops read the same ones twice 2:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Me love Zoey 2:46 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Sky, you are kicked out of this island for good!" 2:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 2:46 Berryleaf (chris) With 3 votes against him.... 2:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I AM HIGH 2:47 Berryleaf (chris) Duncan you're out 2:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) UP IN DASKY! 2:47 Berryleaf (duncan) Whatever 2:47 Sunsummer7 i bet my soul courtney voted out duncan 2:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) Yay...love Zoey 2:47 Berryleaf (duncan) I don't care because I'm tough and don't care 2:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) About Damn time (Mike) Zoey Zoey 2:47 Berryleaf gtg 2:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome NUUUUUUUUUUUU 2:47 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Any last words before I kick you in the ash?" 2:47 Sunsummer7 NOOOOO 2:47 LegendKillerProductions James: YOU'RE ALL ELIMINATED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 2:47 Igor the Mii Igor: "Oh god!" 2:47 Berryleaf my mom said ive been on 2 much ill be on tonight when i get 2 my dads tho 2:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome ok..... 2:48 Berryleaf maybe 2:48 PB&Jotterisnumber1 tries to kick Sky away 2:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I love Sugar (Sky) Sugar is so cute 2:48 Sunsummer7 who's hosting then 2:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) Awwwww 2:48 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Shut up!" 2:48 LegendKillerProductions (chris) Imma swag. 2:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) SUGAR LOVE 2:49 Sunsummer7 Alliances recap 2:49 Igor the Mii Igor: "I'll host." 2:49 Sunsummer7 Mike and Zoey 2:49 Igor the Mii Igor: "I'll be the host." 2:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Sugar is cute 2:49 Sunsummer7 Sky, Sugar, Shawn 2:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR 2:49 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Here's a word of advice from a Mii!" 2:49 Sunsummer7 Anyone else? 2:49 Igor the Mii Igor: "Everybody is allowed, minus sky." Berryleaf has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 2:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine 2:49 LegendKillerProductions James: Ladies and gents! 2:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome No @Sun' 2:49 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Yes?" 2:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good looking 2:50 Igor the Mii Igor: "EVERYONE! LISTEN!" 2:50 LegendKillerProductions James: On a sidenote, does anyone here even know I exist! *? 2:50 Sunsummer7 I do XD 2:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome lmao so who's hosting? 2:50 Sunsummer7 Elimination order so far 2:50 LegendKillerProductions Igor. 2:50 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "I'm an otter that does exist." 2:50 Sunsummer7 13: (Cameron) (died) 2:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Fak it I'll host 2:51 Sunsummer7 12: (Duncan) 2:51 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Today contestants, you will be drinking a huge jug of water and try to hold it in to the bathroom 2:51 Igor the Mii @Bulba Can't i be a host 2:51 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome )Sky) OH YEAH (Sky) *drinks giant jug of water* 2:51 Igor the Mii A new host means new things 2:51 Sunsummer7 sky was born for this challenge 2:52 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) YOU GO SKY! *drinks* 2:52 Igor the Mii the water sky drank is actually poision 2:52 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) *drinks water and immediately pees 2:52 Sunsummer7 Wait a minute didn't mike quit 2:52 Igor the Mii Igor: "Sky, stay out!" 2:52 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Shawn is out! 2:52 LegendKillerProductions James: What are the teams, I-Gor? 2:52 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Also, let's feed Sky some surprise sponge cake, in which it explodes into TDPI figures." 2:52 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) Mike is hot (Chris) ZOEY DRINK YOUR F ING WATER (Zoey) Not without my Mikey boo (Zoey) He so cute 2:53 Igor the Mii Igor: "Ummm...Give me ideas." 2:53 Sunsummer7 mike sucks 2:53 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) I am cooollll 2:53 LegendKillerProductions (James screams into a microphone to get everyone's attention.) 2:53 Igor the Mii Igor: "Wait, EVERYONE vs Sky." 2:53 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Nobody feels you (Chris) Go die Zoey 2:53 LegendKillerProductions James: That's not fun, I-Gor. 2:53 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) *cries* (Owen) *drinks water* (Owen) OOOOHHGHHHHHH YEAAAHHHH (Gwen) What the heck Owen? 2:54 PB&Jotterisnumber1 puts in mini TDPI figures (except Sky) into the SpongeCake along with some firecrackers 2:54 LegendKillerProductions James: Alright, let's take a poll. Are there any contestants that know I exist? 2:54 Igor the Mii Igor: "But WE NEED TO GET RID OF SKY!" 2:54 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) I dunno, I just felt like doing a Kool Aid Man (Courtney) Gwen is hot, love Gwen (Gwen) YAYYYY (Gwen) Courtney let's act like the terrible two 2:54 PB&Jotterisnumber1 gives Sky some sponge cake 2:54 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I LOVE WATER 2:54 LegendKillerProductions (Mike) Imma back// 2:54 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Not as much as I love Sugar tho 2:54 Igor the Mii sets a small fire on Sky catches on fire 2:54 Sunsummer7 you made zoey's day 2:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Sugar is so cute 2:55 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Plus it has some Instant Rockstar games." 2:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) YAYYYYY MIKE BACK 2:55 Igor the Mii Igor: "BURN, BITCH, BURN!" 2:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) Love Mike 2:55 LegendKillerProductions (Mike) Love Zoey. 2:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Dang It Zoey shut up (Chris) Mike, drink yo water 2:55 PB&Jotterisnumber1 SpongeCake explodes and the TDPI figurines rain down onto a tree branch 2:55 LegendKillerProductions ( (Mike) drinks the water.) 2:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) I AM A WALRUS (Gwen) Owen shut up 2:56 Sunsummer7 Is Sky in this challenge? 2:56 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Yeah (Sky) I WON 2:56 Sunsummer7 also how do we know who wins 2:56 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "The figurines are stuck on a tree branch, so, who is tall enough to get the figurines off that high branch?" 2:56 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome By how many people are left standing i.e 2:56 Sunsummer7 people who didn't pee are immune? 2:56 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Yeah basically yes (Gwen) *pees* AWWW (Chris) GWEN IS OUT 2:57 LegendKillerProductions (Someone shoots (Mike) in the arm) (Mike) OW. 2:57 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) NUUUUUU LOVE MIKE 2:57 Igor the Mii Hey 2:57 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Can she be voted off yet? 2:57 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Hey! I need one who is tall!" 2:57 LegendKillerProductions James: Alright, folks, LLLLLLISTEN UP! 2:57 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Scott) No..she underdog 2:57 LegendKillerProductions (James holds up a rifle.) 2:57 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Al) I drank water, but I peed 2:57 Sunsummer7 zoey sucks 2:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Truth 2:58 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "To get the figures off that tree branch!" 2:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) Me too Al (Al) STOP CALLING ME AL! 2:58 Sunsummer7 don't call my name 2:58 BlueBarracudas555 Why do the antagonistic people get much better written than the protagonists 2:58 Sunsummer7 don't call my name 2:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) No 2:58 Sunsummer7 alejandro 2:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Al) Yes (Owen) Izzy is cute (Owen) But Al is cuter (Sky) Sugar is cute too 2:59 PB&Jotterisnumber1 tree branch explodes on its own 2:59 LegendKillerProductions James: I'm beginning to go CRAZY! 2:59 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) OK TEAMS EVERYONE EXCEPT SKY AND SUGAR PEED, so they get immune from tonight's elimination 2:59 Sunsummer7 (Justin) : Psst, he's a wannabe me ;) 2:59 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Everybody else is up for elimination 3:00 Igor the Mii sophie 3:00 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) CONF: I vote for myself, I'm bad at water drinking despite being a survival expert 3:00 LegendKillerProductions (James walks to Sophie with an axe.) 3:00 Igor the Mii Can you Get Bulbasaur-is-love to reply to my PMs 3:00 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Are you INSANE!" 3:00 LegendKillerProductions James: Who should I kill first? 3:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Does anyone wanna send mock votes, so I can decide who to vote off? Sugar and Sky are immune btw So, you can't vote for them 3:01 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Bulbasaur-is-Awesome, reply to Igor's PMs. 3:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Didn't get any (Chris) ZOEY! 3:01 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Oh. 3:02 Igor the Mii Yo Bulba so you're obessed with sky? Hello? 3:02 LegendKillerProductions James: Sophie, which person here should I kill first? 3:02 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) In an unanimous vote of 10-1 you have been eliminated! (Zoey) *cries* 3:02 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Is Sky a good idea?" 3:03 LegendKillerProductions James: Whatever you say! (James kills (Sky) with the axe.) 3:03 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) YAYYYYYYY! (Sky) Zoey's gone! (Sky) *does a victory dance* 3:03 LegendKillerProductions James: HOW IS SKY STILL TALKING??? 3:03 BlueBarracudas555 it's a cartoon 3:04 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I liek mudkipz 3:04 LegendKillerProductions James: I KILLED HER WITH AN AXE! PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 3:04 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) Sky is bae 3:04 LegendKillerProductions (James kills (Sugar) with an axe.) 3:04 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) DANG STRAIGHT! (Sugar) *makes out with Sky* 3:04 LegendKillerProductions James: I AM UNGLUED! 3:04 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Episode end I am high (Chris) Let's play My little pony (Everybody) *plays My little pony* (Heather) NOOOO NOT PONIES 3:05 LegendKillerProductions James: Yo Chris! Want me to kill anyone? 3:05 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) No 3:05 LegendKillerProductions James: OK. 3:05 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) THIS IS A FAMILY SHOW! (Chris) *kills James* (Chris) SEE? SUCH A FAMILY SHOW! 3:05 LegendKillerProductions James: Ugh... (James tries to crawl away.) James: Igor... save me... 3:06 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) I AM HOT! (Chris) HEather play My little pony 3:06 Igor the Mii http://go-anipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sky 3:06 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) nOOOOOOOOOO 3:06 Igor the Mii heals James 3:06 LegendKillerProductions James: Thx! James: Now I'm not crazy anymore! 3:07 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) I am coolllll (Chris) HEATHER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FOR NOT PLAYING MY LTITLE PONY! (Heather) NUUUU (Al) NOOOOO 3:07 Sunsummer7 (Owen) (Gwen) (Heather) (Duncan) (Leshawna) (Geoff) (Izzy) (DJ) (Lindsay) (Bridgette) (Trent) (Eva) (Harold) (Courtney) (Sadie) (Beth) (Cody) (Tyler) (Katie) (Justin) (Noah) (Ezekiel) (Alejandro) (Sierra) (Cameron) (Lightning) (Zoey) (Scott) (Jo) (Mike) (Dakota) (Anne Maria) (Brick) (Sam) (Dawn) (B) (Staci) (Shawn) (Sky) (Sugar) (Jasmine) (Max) (Scarlett) (Dave) (Topher) (Ella) (Samey) (Rodney) (Amy) (Leonard) (Beardo) 3:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome omg 3:08 Sunsummer7 felt like it 3:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Aweshum (Gwen) YAS 3:08 Sunsummer7 oops forgot (Blaineley) 3:08 Igor the Mii bulbasaur can you listen to me 3:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Al) Shut up Gwen! *decapitates Gwen* Yeah, I can @Igor It's just your being harsh towards Sky for no reason So cut it out 3:09 LegendKillerProductions (Sugar) James is a nutcase! 3:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) NUUUUUU AL MY LOVE 3:09 LegendKillerProductions James: LOLWUT. 3:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) *is making out with Sky* (Courtney) *decapitates Alejandro* (Al) OOOOOOOWWWW (Chris) OK YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS TO EAT DIRT! (Scott) THIS SHOULD BE EASY (Scott) *eats dirt* (Sky) Ew dirt 3:10 LegendKillerProductions James: I want in Total Drama! 3:10 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *shoves face in dirt and eats it* (Sugar) AIN'T IT GOOD? (Sky) YAASS 3:12 LegendKillerProductions James: This is the craziest thing ever. 3:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) SHAWN WHY AREN"T YOU EATING DIRT? (Shawn) Because zombies (Chris) SHAWN YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! Next episode (Chris) YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO BEAT UP MIKE! (Mike) What? (Everyone) *beats up Mike* (Mike) NOOOOO 3:13 LegendKillerProductions Next episode... James says "This is the craziest thing ever!" a few more times. 3:13 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Mike has been med-evaced Next episode (Chris) YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO GO TO SUBWAY 3:13 Sunsummer7 XD 3:13 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) YAY SUBWAY 3:13 LegendKillerProductions (James defies the Laws of Physics.) 3:13 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) NOOOOO! SUBWAY IT MIGHT GIVE ME CARBS (Sugar) Awww I thought we was going to Mc Donalds 3:14 LegendKillerProductions (He clones 1,000 Subways.) 3:14 Sunsummer7 13: (Cameron) (killed) 3:14 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) Nuts 3:14 Sunsummer7 12: (Duncan) 3:14 LegendKillerProductions James: I MAKE 1,000 SUBWAY. 3:14 Sunsummer7 11: (Zoey) 10: (Heather) 9: (Shawn) 8: (Mike) (medevac) BlueBarracudas555 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. LegendKillerProductions has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 3:16 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) SUBWAY! You forgot thagt Gwen and Al are dead Sun LegendKillerProductions has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 3:16 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) Let's find Subway 3:16 LegendKillerProductions (James is carrying a petition.) 3:17 Sunsummer7 Oh okay 3:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) AYYYYYYYY 3:17 Sunsummer7 Final five :D 3:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Best final five ever (Owen) SUBWAY! 3:17 Sunsummer7 (Owen) (Courtney) (Scott) (Sugar) (Sky) 3:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) OWEN HAS FOUND SUBWAY! (Chris) OWEN WINS IMMUNITY! 3:18 Sunsummer7 fitting 3:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) SCOTT IS ELIMINATED FOR LOVING DIRT AND BEING IRRELEVANT! (Scott) NNOOOOOOOOOO 3:18 LegendKillerProductions (James presents the contestants with his petition.) 3:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Yes! FINAL FOUR AGAIN! Igor the Mii has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 3:18 LegendKillerProductions James: (cleans throat) 3:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) YAY!!!! *makes out with Sky* Next episode 3:19 Sunsummer7 yeah but you still need more screentime!! 3:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Ikr (Chris) YOUR CHALLENGE TODAY IS TO FIND DAVE! HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS! (Sky) OK! 3:19 Sunsummer7 (Dave) HELP 3:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Imma turn my Dave radar on! (Sky) *turns on* (Sugar) You have a Dave radar? 3:20 Sunsummer7 (Dave) HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP 3:20 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Duh Sugar, duh (Sky) AHA! I FOUND DAVE! (Sky) *grabs Noah* LegendKillerProductions has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 3:20 Sunsummer7 (Dave) SHE CAN TELL WHEN I'M WHINING 3:20 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) Who the crap is Dave? (SkY) Oh you're Cody's boyfriend, sorry Noah 3:20 Sunsummer7 (Dave) SOMEONE WHO PEOPLE THOUGHT WOULD BE LIKE YOU PRESEASON 3:21 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) What? NO I'm NOT! *gets dropped by sky* (Courtney) Dave is irrelevant, screw him (owen) FOOOOOOD 3:21 Sunsummer7 (DAVE) shut up courtney 3:21 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) Is Dave a new type of food? (Courtney) Yes Owen, go eat him (Owen) OKKKKKKKK! (Sky) Omgl..Sugar, I'm breaking up with you to be with Dave (Sugar) Eh, I loved Ella anyway (Ella) YYYYYEEAHHHHHHHHHH 3:22 Sunsummer7 (Dave) HELP I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN 3:22 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Owen) HEEEEYYYYYYYY (Owen) O)OOOOOH YOU LOOK TASTY! 3:22 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *runs* SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 3:22 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) DAVE! (Sky) *runs) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVEEEEEE (Sky) DON"T EAT HIMMMMMMM (Owen) Wait....that's not food! (courtney) You are so stupid 3:23 Sunsummer7 (Staci) *eats Owen* 3:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *finds Dave* Dave! I found you! (Chris) OWEN IS OUT OF THE GAME! 3:23 Sunsummer7 (Dave) YAY (Dave) WILL YOU DATE ME 3:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Do you wanna make out? o3o 3:23 Sunsummer7 (DAVE) YES 3:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Of course cutie (Sky) *makes out with Dave* (Sugar) *makes out with Ella* 3:24 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *makes out* 3:24 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) *makes out with Gwen* (Chris) *makes out with Chef* (Sky) :0 3:24 Sunsummer7 (Dave) : Hey Chris can I join the game so me Sky and Sugar can vote of Courtney :) *vote off 3:24 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) OF COURSE YOU CAN! (Chris) Courtney you are out for loving Gwen and being stupid (Courtney) *cries* (Chris) Oh...and you can't win (Chris) *shoves Courtney into a boat* (Sky) YEAH FINAL 3 AGAIN BABY! Next episode (Sky) Dave, let's vote off Sugar so we can have a couple finale again 3:26 Sunsummer7 (Dave) YAY 3:26 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) I liek pineapples (Chris) YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO BRING SEXY BACK! (sky) I always bring sexy back B) (Chris) You're right Sky! Sky wins immunity! 3:26 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *epically fails* 3:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Sugar is out for not being sexy! 3:27 Sunsummer7 (Dave) oh well Sugar's gone anywya 3:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) *cries* 3:27 Sunsummer7 *anyway 3:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Final 2 3:27 Sunsummer7 (Ella) *makes out with Sugar as a consolation prize* 3:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) OMG DAVE AND I ARE THE FINAL 2 3:27 Sunsummer7 (Chef) *makes out with Chris) 3:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) YAYYYYYYYY! I DON"T CARE BECAUSE I HAVE THE MAN OF MY DREAMS 3:28 Sunsummer7 (Dave) yas final two 3:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Chef is cute (Chris) Your challenge is to eat candy 3:28 Sunsummer7 (Chef) hubba hubba (Dave) will it get me sick 3:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Then tell bad puns (Chris) Then be hype (Chris) Then make out with Leonard......jk 3:28 Sunsummer7 (Dave) i hate germs oh well *gobbles down candy* (Dave) WAT 3:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *gobbles down candy* (Chris) Dave wins this round! (Chris) Now tell bad puns 3:29 Sunsummer7 (Dave) why did the chicken cross the road 3:29 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I am so good at puns, I should go to a puniversity (Chris) Oh god not this one 3:30 Sunsummer7 (Dave) to get to the other side (Dave) trololololol 3:30 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) DANG IT DAVE! (Chris) You're making otu with Leonard! 3:30 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) come here you 3:30 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) *ties Dave up and pushes him close to Leonard* 3:30 Sunsummer7 (Dave) NOOO 3:30 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) OOOOHHHH YEAHHH (Chris) Sky wins this round! 3:30 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *makes out with Leonard* (Dave) *cries* 3:31 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Now to be completely original, a jury vote (Sky) *cries because she thinks Dave is cheating on her* (Duncan) I vote for Sky (Zoey) I vote for Dave 3:31 Sunsummer7 (Dave) yall should vote me for working hard to get here, i only debuted two episodes before the finale 3:32 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) I vote for Sky (Shawn) I vote for Dave (Mike) I vote for my clo- I mean Dave (Scott) I vote for Sky, because she likes dirt, and dirt is cooooolll (Courtney) Sky because Sky is relevant (Sugar) I vote for Dave 3:33 Sunsummer7 (Dave) i hate you courtney (Dave) love the rest of you guys tho <3 (Dave) except leonard 3:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) HOLY CRUD 4-4 3:33 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) D: 3:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Is a tie (Chris) I know, let's have Leonard vote! 3:34 Sunsummer7 (Dave) CRAP 3:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Leonard, who do you want to win? (Sky) *looks nervous* 3:34 Sunsummer7 (Dave) Me and my big mouth (Leonard) : hmm... (Leonard) CAN I WIN? :D 3:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) No 3:34 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) Aw. :( 3:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Vote for Sky or Dave 3:34 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) : Okay (Leonard) I vote Sky because Dave hates me Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) You know what (Chris) You';re irrelevant 3:35 Sunsummer7 (Dave) how passive aggressive 3:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Bring Ella out here (Chris) *shoves Leonard off of stage* 3:35 Sunsummer7 (ella) I vote for my prince david <3 3:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) ELLLA! (Sky) I thought we had something special. 3:36 Sunsummer7 (Ella) unless sugar is eligible (Ella) sorry sky 3:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Vote for Sugar and your ass is grass (Chris) Actually frick it 3:36 Sunsummer7 (Ella) Sugar (troll) 3:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) *shoves Ella off stage* 3:36 Sunsummer7 (trollface) 3:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) GEOFF COME UP HERE! (Chris) Vote for Sky or Dave 3:37 Sunsummer7 (Geoff) Hey dudes (Ella) unless sugar is eligible (Ella) sorry sky 3:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Vote for Sugar and your ass is grass (Chris) Actually frick it 3:36 Sunsummer7 (Ella) Sugar (troll) 3:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) *shoves Ella off stage* 3:36 Sunsummer7 (trollface) 3:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) GEOFF COME UP HERE! (Chris) Vote for Sky or Dave 3:37 Sunsummer7 (Geoff) Hey dudes (Geoff) aw man this is tough (Geoff) you guys both rock 3:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Do eet 3:37 Sunsummer7 (geoff) can I vote for both people Smartbook has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 3:38 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) WHO DO YOU VOTE FOR? 3:38 Sunsummer7 (Geoff) Bridgette :D (geoff) hmm... pick a number sky and dave 3:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Um.....69 Smartbook has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. Sunsummer7 (Dave) -8 *points to who gets the reference* (Geoff) Aw man... 3:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) What? 3:40 Sunsummer7 (Geoff) I dunno dudes 3:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) COME ON ! 3:40 Sunsummer7 (Geoff) I like both of you 3:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) THIS IS A HALF HOUR SHOW! 3:41 Sunsummer7 (Tyler) can I be an intern now, I changed my mind 3:41 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) NO! 3:41 Sunsummer7 (Tyler) unless there's something else you need me to do 3:41 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Kill Geoff 3:41 Sunsummer7 (Tyler) like, vote 3:41 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Vote for either Sky or Dave 3:41 Sunsummer7 (Tyler) ok (Tyler) how about a challenge, whoever kills geoff wins (Dave) k (geoff) D: 3:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) NO! (Chris) VOTE! (Chris) *smacks Tyler* 3:42 Sunsummer7 (Tyler) alright *stabs geoff* 3:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) OK! VOTE NOW! 3:42 Sunsummer7 (Tyler) i vote sky she's an olympian 3:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Ok Dave wins! 3:43 Sunsummer7 (Sky) wat (Dave) yay 3:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Because Dave is the most deserving winner in TD history (Sky) NOOOoOOOOOOOO (Sky) Ugh, Dave (Sky) WILL YOU MARRY ME?: 3:44 Sunsummer7 (Dave) I only came in 2 episodes before the finale :D (Dave) YAS (Dave) MARRY ME (Ella) not so fast 3:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *stabs Ella* 3:44 Sunsummer7 (Ella) me and sugar broke up because I beat her in a pageant 3:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) I love you Dave *kisses* (Sugar) FAK U ELLA (Sugar) *murders Ella* 3:45 Sunsummer7 (Ella) you're coming with me dave 3:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) NUUUUUU (Sky) DAVEEEEE *Cries Sunsummer7 (Ella) *respawns through Disney plot device* 3:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) *kills Ella again* (Sky) Dave stay with me! 3:46 Sunsummer7 (Ella) *respawns and rides off with Dave on a motorcycle* 3:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) DAAAVVVEEE! *the sun kills Ella and Dave* (Sky) *cries* Sunsummer7 (Ella) *respawns* (Dave) *dies* 3:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) DAVE WHY? (Sky) I love you 3:47 Sunsummer7 (Sugar) lets date again sky 3:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) NO SUGAR (Sky) I don't want your fat ass (Sky) I want Daaavvveeee 3:47 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *is dead and gathering flies* 3:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Dave...is that you? (Sky) *ressurects Dave* (Sky) I revived you! (Sky) *runs off with Dave on a motorcycle* 3:48 Sunsummer7 (Dave) Where was I oh hi Sugar marry me plz (Sugar) *marries Dave* 3:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) SUGAR! (Sky) You stole my man 3:48 Sunsummer7 (Sugar) you called me fat sky :( 3:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) Fuck it....Sky wins (Chris) Because Dave is a douchebag BlueBarracudas555 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 3:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) And he's smelly, and I don't like him Sunsummer7 (Dave) why'd the chicken cross the road 3:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) *murders Dave* (Sky) I WON :D 3:50 Sunsummer7 (Ella) *revives Dave* 3:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *murders Ella* 3:50 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *burns the money* 3:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chris) *murders Dave* (Chris) Fak u Dave (Chris) THAT WAS MY MONOPOLY COUNTERFEIT MONEY! 3:50 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) can I go home now 3:51 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Police) Chris is arrested for using counterfeit money all of his adult life (Chris) *cries* (Chef) NO LEONARD 3:51 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) since chris is gone im available chef 3:51 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Let's do one last recitation of the famous play, "Ponies and Rainbows" by, U.N.Original 3:51 Sunsummer7 (Chris) don't take me police officer, i like children :( 3:52 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Sorry, I don't date minors (Chris) *cries* (Police) Chris is given a life sentence 3:52 Sunsummer7 (Chris) why 3:52 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Police) Because we can...also no bail! 3:53 Sunsummer7 (Chris) why 3:53 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Now..let's do our recitation (Police) *covers Chris' mouth with ductape* Sunsummer7 (Chris) *draws on paper* Why *Why'd the chicken cross the road 3:54 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Police) *shoot Chris* 3:54 Sunsummer7 (Chris) to get to the other siide (Chris) *revived* 3:54 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) And that is when the little pony found his mama (Chef) Awwww (Chef) Isn't this cute Leonard? 3:54 Sunsummer7 (Chris) *flies* silly wabbit, trix are for kids 3:54 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Police) WE HATE YOU CHRIS MC LEAN 3:55 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) can you read me another one :3 3:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) yes (Chef) Let's read, "Berry and Bulba: Volume 1" by N.O.Beeswax 3:55 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) yay 3:56 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Once upon a time, there was a Cherubi named Berry, and a Bulbasaur named Bulba...and they were great friends (Chef) One day they...*drones on* (Izzy) SO HAWT Sunsummer7 (Duncan) *steals Chef's car while he's reading* 3:57 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) *reading* And that's when they met a Charmander named Mike (Chef) ,..... (Chef) *continues* (Izzy) *is having sex with Noah* Bonkilemonster has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. Sunsummer7 (Duncan) *drives off* 3:58 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Noah) LOOOOVE (Izzy) YEAHHHHH 3:59 BlueBarracudas555 I'm back 3:59 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome wbb 3:59 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) *drives Chef's car off Cliff Wawanakwa and jumps out just in time* 3:59 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Izzy) YEAHHHHH (Sky) I love my Dave 4:00 Sunsummer7 (Dave) I love Ella (Ella) I love Sugar 4:00 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) *finishes* And that is why, Bulbas and Cherubis are simply not meant to be best friends (Sugar) I love Leonard (Chef) The End 4:00 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) I love hearing your stories Chef :) 4:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Wanna hear another one? 4:01 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) Sure- wait where'd your car go (Duncan) mwahahaha 4:01 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) This one is called, "Chris is a Hot and Sexy Stud Muf- What? (Chef) Well...someone loves Chris Sunsummer7 (Leonard) ooh, i wanna hear that one 4:02 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Okkk 4:02 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) hey chef would you mind if i drove your car off a cliff 4:02 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) The author is unknown btw (Chef) Once upon a time, there was a muffin named Chris *reads on* 4:03 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) : *later on in the story* :O 4:04 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Ikr I can't believe CHris ate his mom's last batch of cookies all by himself...This made him 20x sexier TheAnimeKid87 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 4:04 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) And...also, Chris apparently went to the gym 200000x in a month 4:04 TheAnimeKid87 O....kay. TheAnimeKid87 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 4:06 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Isn't he smoking? 4:06 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) yah 4:07 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Chris is so cute....I hope we can make tiny widdle Chref babies some day 4:08 Sunsummer7 (Leonard) maybe someday 4:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) Yes...maybe someday 4:08 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) *kills Leonard* 4:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) NOOOOO LEOANRD (Chef) He was the only one who listened to my stories *cries* (Chef) *kills Duncan* Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) NOOOOO LEOANRD (Chef) He was the only one who listened to my stories *cries* (Chef) *kills Duncan* 4:09 Sunsummer7 *wreckage of Chef's car falls through the roof* 4:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) NOOO MY CAR! (Chef) Duncan is a jerk 4:09 Sunsummer7 *a note from Duncan is there, saying "trololol"* 4:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) *glares at Duncan* (Chef) *glares at Duncan* 4:09 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) *still dead* 4:09 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) *glares at Duncan harder* (Chef) *jumps off of Cliff Wawanakwa* I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR (Courtney) This is all your fault Duncan (Courtney) If you hadn't...blablablablabla (Courtney) THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED! Sunsummer7 (Duncan) *opens eye and winks at Courtney* 4:11 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) *stabs Duncan* 4:11 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) see you in the afterlife chef 4:11 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Max) Oooooohhh that was eeeeeeeeevvvviiiiilllll (Courtney) Shut up Max! 4:12 Sunsummer7 (Scarlett) *stabs Max* 4:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Max) EEEVVVVIILLLLL *stabs Scarlett* 4:12 Sunsummer7 (Cameron) *was dead since the beginning* 4:12 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Dave) *is relevant* (Sky) STOP BEING RELEVANT DAVE! (Dave) ok Sunsummer7 (Cameron) *if he couldn't survive the beginning there's no way he'd survive now, which is why...* (Ella) *revives Cameron* 4:13 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) I hate you Ella 4:13 Sunsummer7 (Cameron) IM A REAL BOY 4:14 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) You're not Pinnochio Cam Sunsummer7 (Duncan) you haven't been relevant in an hour Mike c'mon 4:14 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Mike) I AM RELEVANT (Mike) SEE! (Mike) I AM SO FRICKING RELEVANT (mike) *goes on a murderous rampage and kills all of the contestants except for Zoey and Cam 4:15 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) True, everyone on the wiki thinks your offensive 4:15 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) Ooooh 4:16 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) feel the burn 4:16 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) Everyone is dead but us! (Zoey) :0 4:17 Sunsummer7 (Cameron) *dies again* GothGirlXenon has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 4:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) Dammit Cam Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome hey 4:17 Sunsummer7 (Mike) *breaks up with Zoey* 4:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) AGGHHHHHHHH! *murders Mike* (Zoey) NOW I AM THE ONLY TD CONTESTANT LEFT! 4:18 Sunsummer7 (Trent) o hi 4:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) *kills Trent* (Zoey) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA 4:19 GothGirlXenon I don't know much about Mike and Zoey's relationship because I did not watch the newer seasons of TD. 4:19 Sunsummer7 (Trent) *revived and starts flying* You can't kill me! I have depth!!! *dies* 4:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) What the hell? (Zoey) loolllll I have more depth than you (Zoey) Wait, no I don't 4:19 Sunsummer7 (Duncan) so true 4:19 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) *commits sepuku* (or whatever it's called) Sunsummer7 (Gwen) *kills Trent and Duncan* I'm with Courtney yo 4:20 GothGirlXenon What exactly is going on? 4:20 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) Gwen <3 4:21 Sunsummer7 (Gwen) *makes out with Courtney* 4:21 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) *makes out with Gwen* 4:21 Sunsummer7 (Cody) *recording* :D :D :D :D :D 4:21 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) Ew COdy 4:21 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *kills Cody* 4:21 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) Go bed Sierra 4:22 Sunsummer7 (Dave) alright free to continue girls (Dave) *leaves* Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) *kills Dave* You peaked GothGirlXenon I'm out. 4:22 Sunsummer7 k bai 4:22 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome bai GothGirlXenon has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 4:23 Sunsummer7 That was funny 4:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome yeah 4:23 Sunsummer7 We trolled her XD 4:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Yup 4:23 Sunsummer7 (Gwen) now where were we 4:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (COurtney) Facking each other (Courtney) *faks Gwen* 4:24 Sunsummer7 (Gwen) woohoo (Scott) *runs away* 4:24 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) Shut up Scott, you're all dirty and ew Sunsummer7 (Scott) *eats dirt* 4:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) Gross 4:25 Sunsummer7 (Scott) I must find someone to boss me around when I'm OOC again :( 4:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) #Scott is disgusting 4:25 Sunsummer7 (Amy) sup dawg 4:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) AMY! 4:25 Sunsummer7 (Scott) it's a match made in heaven 4:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) I had sex with Beardo! 4:26 Sunsummer7 (Amy) ew gross 4:26 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) IT WAS GOOOD 4:26 Sunsummer7 (Amy) not as gross as Chef and Leonard tho 4:26 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) And then I bedded your boyfriend, Rodney (Samey) He was so happy he wet the bed Sunsummer7 (Amy) we weren't dating >.> (Amy) wat did he say he was again 4:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) Oh yeah, you were dating Topher (Samey) Sorry 4:27 Sunsummer7 (Amy) ella keeps stealing him from me (Dave) Hey! 4:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) Fricking Ella, if only we could kill her 4:27 Sunsummer7 (Dave) *dates Sky again 4:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *dates Dave* 4:28 Sunsummer7 (Amy) nah it's okay, I'll just date that scott guy if he's ooc again next season 4:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) Awwww I wanted to kill Ella tho (Samey) :( 4:28 Sunsummer7 (Amy) if you want to 4:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) YEAYYYYY *kills Ella* Sunsummer7 (Amy) just kill topher for cheating tho (Topher) no 4:29 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *kills Topher* 4:29 Sunsummer7 (Scott) hi girls, Gwen and Courtney are faking again (Cody) *weakly* I have a video :) :) 4:30 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) OH YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME GWEN! 4:30 Sunsummer7 (Gwen) YAAAAS 4:30 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Sunsummer7 (Gwen) WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 4:31 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) I like riding Gwen 4:31 Sunsummer7 (Scott) ...yeah, anyway... 4:31 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Rodney) Scott! 4:31 Sunsummer7 (Scott) oh hai bro 4:31 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Rodney) I just found out we are related! 4:31 Sunsummer7 (Scott) really? I knew you all my life 4:31 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Rodney) WE ARE COUSINS (Rodney) Isn't this great bro? Sunsummer7 (Scott) (CONF) Wait we can use this? Anyway I knew this was my chance to get back at Courtney (Scott) Ya 4:32 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Courtney) I hate Scott! (Rodney) Scott I am so happy 4:32 Sunsummer7 (Scott) btw you like girls right? there's some action going behind the bushes with gwen and courtney 4:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Rodney) Nah (Rodney) I like guys now 4:33 Sunsummer7 (Scott) (CONF) dammit 4:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Rodney) Hubba Hubba Leonard Sunsummer7 (Leonard) *still dead* 4:33 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Rodney) *commits necrophillia* 4:34 Sunsummer7 (Scott) okay you're creeping me out 4:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (ROdney) What's wrong with necrophillia? 4:34 Sunsummer7 (Scott) *to (Amy) and (Samey) * lets get out of here 4:34 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) No (Samey) This is hot Sunsummer7 (Amy) Yes (Amy) this is weird 4:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *doesn't go* 4:35 Sunsummer7 (Amy) *drags Samey away* you're too young to see this 4:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) NUUUUUU (Samey) *cri* 4:35 Sunsummer7 (Samey) Only by a few minutes (Amy) Still 4:35 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *looks anyway* Oooooh Rodney has a big shaft! Sunsummer7 (Amy) *drags Samey into her car with Scott and drives off* 4:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *cries* (Samey) *cries harder* 4:36 Sunsummer7 (Amy) Now introduce yourself Scott 4:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *is still crying* 4:36 Sunsummer7 (Scott) Hmm... I'll show you where I live! :D 4:36 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *cries so much her tears wet her seat* 4:37 Sunsummer7 (Amy) okay (Amy) shut up spareamy 4:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *still crying* Sunsummer7 (Scott) *at his mother's house* Here we are! (Amy) ... what 4:37 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *is still sobbing* 4:38 Sunsummer7 (Scott) I live in my mom's basement. It's quite nice. 4:38 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *falls on the floor* (Samey) *sobs harder because she hurt herself* 4:38 Sunsummer7 (Amy) Ew dating you was a bad idea *dumps Scott* (Scott) :( 4:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *still crying* Sunsummer7 (Amy) *drives back to Rodney* He's all yours just be back by nine 4:39 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *cries* (Samey) *cries blood* 4:40 Sunsummer7 (Amy) hey spareamy are you going to watch necrophilia like you wanted of not *or 4:40 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) *stops crying* NECROPHILLIA? YAYYYYYYY! *RUNS OFF* (Samey) Necrophilia yassss Sunsummer7 (Amy) ugh mom's gonna kill me when she finds out what I let Samey watch- wait I got away with what I do with her for 16 year nvm (Max) that's the highest form of EVIL @Samey 4:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Samey) Yayyyyy Necrophilia (Samey) *masturbates* .. 4:43 Sunsummer7 Meanwhile, Zoey finds out that the TDPI contestants exist and she isn't the last character left 4:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Zoey) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Wait,...Scott's still alive tho And Gwen and Courtney And Cody 4:44 Sunsummer7 (Cody) *secretly watches Gwentney* 4:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) Ew @Cody Sunsummer7 (Cody) omg heather you're alive (Cody) date me please 4:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (HEather) *kills Cody* (Heather) I hate you Totaldramalego has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. Totaldramalego has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 4:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome R00d\ 4:47 Sunsummer7 (Lindsay) *forgets tdi* nice job heather Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) o3o Hey Lindsay (Heather) *faks LIndsay* 4:48 Sunsummer7 (Lindsay) :D 4:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) GIRL LOVE! 4:49 Sunsummer7 (Lindsay) Hooray! 4:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Heather) YAY! 4:50 Sunsummer7 (I have to go, it was fun RPing with you) 4:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome ok bye 4:50 Sunsummer7 Bye 4:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome It was fun rping with you too :D Sunsummer7 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat.